


It's My Time

by Loveislove87



Series: Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, I actually really love Kyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: A pretty loose Love, Simon AU written for Day 1 of Roswell New Mexico week





	It's My Time

“Alright that’s enough for today! I’ll see you tomorrow! And please, for the love of everything that’s holy, practice!”

Alex laughed at Ms. Peters dramatics. The band was playing at Alien Fest next week and, well in all fairness, they weren’t very good. Band had been a great distraction though. It kept him from checking his phone every five minutes. 

He covered the drum kit as quickly as he could. Maybe they’d have time to talk a bit-

“Where are you going so fast? We’re going to the Crashdown for shakes, remember?”

Alex stared blankly at Isobel. She just rolled her eyes, used to him never remembering a damn thing.

“We were gonna game plan for Alien Fest! Meeting places, outfits, how much cash we’ll have, blah blah blah.”

He totally forgot. “Right! That’s right! I just have to stop home first but I’ll meet you there.”

Before Isobel could protest, her brother had flown into their conversation. 

“She’s gonna meet me there!”

Alex was learning how to perfect his blank, what the hell are you talking about, face. Isobel’s wasn’t so bad, either.

Exasperated, Max stage whispered, “Liz!”

“Are you sure she doesn’t just want your science notes?” 

Guerin was always giving his brother a hard time, no matter what the situation. Alex liked looking at Michael. He had the softest looking-

“Alex!”

“Jesus, what?!” 

“I said let’s go. I’m hungry and want to plaaan.” Isobel knew whining was the way to win.

“I said okay already. I’ll meet you there.” Alex grabbed his bag with a smile and a small hip check to his best friend and headed toward his car.

He reached for his phone but every pocket he checked came up empty.

He stopped near a bench and opened his backpack, frantically moving his textbooks and sheet music out of the way.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.”

With everything on the bench, he turned the bag upside down and shook it, nothing but some old gum and some loose pens falling out.

“Looking for this?” 

Alex turned to find Kyle, king of the jock-holes, holding his phone.

“Yes! Thank you!”

Kyle handed it over with a smile. “No problem, man.”

It took every ounce of willpower not to check his messages with Valenti standing over him. 

“Your phone was on the lunch table.” Alex gave a half listening “mhmm” in response as he kept packing up all of the shit he had taken out of the bag. 

“It was vibrating like crazy. Someone clearly wanted to get hold of you.”

Alex threw the backpack over his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah well thanks again for getting it back for me.”

As he walked off, unlocking his car, his heart stopped as he heard Valenti practically yell, “I’ve never met a gay guy before.”

Alex spun on his heels, color draining from his face. “What?”

The smirk Kyle wore made Alex want to throw up. On Kyle, ideally.

“I don’t have a problem it. But if I had to guess, I'd say people don’t know you’re gay, right?”

Alex was frozen. “Look, I don’t really know what to say-“ but Kyle put his hand up to stop Alex’s rambling.

“Maybe we can help each other out.”

Alex shook his head, totally confused. “I don’t need your help.”

Valenti laughed then. Actually laughed as he fished out his phone. “I think you might.” 

Glowing in the dark of the parking lot were the messages he was sending back and forth with Alienscrap47. “You took screenshots?! Why? Why would you do that?!”

He was panicking now. He would deal with his own coming out his own way. He knew his friends and the people who mattered to him would be cool with it. But he didn’t want that for his friend, especially after he had shared how terrified he was about the whole thing.

But Kyle just shook his head with a smile. “Calm down. I said we could help each other, remember?”

Alex’s chest heaved, taking far more effort than it should to get air into his lungs. 

“I won’t share these shots. I promise.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Kyle smiled. “I won’t share them as long as you help me get a date with Isobel.”

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. “Absolutely not! She can’t stand you.”

Kyle shrugged indifferently and started playing with his phone. Panic won out.

“Okay okay! I’ll try, alright?”

Kyle smiled once again. “Let me know how I can help.”

He walked away then, leaving Alex horrified and alone, phone hanging precariously from his hand. “By the way,” Kyle yelled over his shoulder. “You’ve got a week.”

Alex just responded with a mumbled “fuck” into the universe.

***********

Alex sat in his car outside the Crashdown, smiling at the multiple messages he received throughout the day. 

The flirting was amping up and Alex was getting borderline desperate to meet him. 

Maybe that was the solution. If they met, talked and decided to come out together, Valenti could go fuck himself.

With shaking fingers he typed, “we should meet. See a movie or get food or something.”

He hit send without thinking, took a deep breath and headed in to meet his friends. 

***********

The night had been a good distraction. Being with his friends always did that for him.

Isobel actually brought up Valenti on her own, mocking him with words that had Alex blushing. He laughed at how Max practically drooled on Liz but smiled when he found the look appeared mutual. Guerin was a bit quieter than usual, not interested in being the life of the party like he usually was, but he still managed to steal way too many fries from Alex’s plate.

When he got home, he checked his messages, heart hammering away, but was disappointed to find nothing.

Maybe he was busy or his battery died.

He played his guitar for a bit before bed, allowing his mind to wander to hand holding and movie nights and soft kisses.

************

“Manes! Hey, Manes!”

Alex stopped in the hall, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Yes, Kyle?”

Valenti threw his arms out to the side, eyebrows raised practically to his hairline.

“I tried talking to Isobel today. I was mid sentence when she practically picked my nose with her middle finger.” 

Alex snorted out a laugh, easily envisioning the horror on Isobel’s face when Valenti started talking to her. And in public.

“I’m sorry, Kyle. She just really, really doesn’t like you.” Alex shrugged but felt a bit of anxiety as he noted the look on Kyle’s face. “I tried, okay? But I can’t just make her magically fall for you.”

Alex dug his hands into his pockets, praying that this douche canoe would show a bit of kindness for once.

Valenti sighed. “You tried? You really tried?”

Alex nodded so hard he felt like a bobble head. “I really did.” A little white lie couldn't hurt. He was the one being blackmailed after all.

Kyle combed a hand through his hair. “Alright.”

He started to walk away when Alex reached out, taking him by the arm. 

“Will you delete the screenshots?” 

Kyle looked at the floor, not making eye contact with Alex. “Please.”

With a pat to the shoulder, Kyle said, “don’t worry about it” and gave Alex a smile.

Alex sagged with relief. “Thank you.”

Kyle nodded and headed off toward the gym. 

If Alex practically skipped to band rehearsal it was no one’s business.

************

Alex was in his own little world, drumming away with a smile on his face. He was so excited. 

His phone was practically burning a hole in his pocket. Every small move made him check his messages.

Still nothing but he wasn't giving up hope, yet.

After taking care of his equipment and trying to get away from Ms. Peters which took a lifetime, he found Max, Isobel and Liz huddled in the hallway, looking at their phones.

“Hey! You guys wanna grab some food?”

Isobel looked up, eyes swimming. He took her hand and squeezed. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally giving up and handing over her phone.

Alex took it with some confusion but, when he saw what his friends had been looking at, the world stopped. He was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing and might actually pass out.

He could barely make out his name, feeling like he was underwater. 

Strong hands literally shook him out of his own head.  "Alex!" Max had both hands on his shoulders. “We don’t care, okay? I promise we don’t care!”

He looked at Isobel and Liz then, both of them smiling with tears in their eyes. He nodded, still unable to form words. 

He knew Kyle wasn’t a good guy but he never thought he send out those messages to the school. He gave Isobel back her phone and walked out to his car in a trance, ignoring the calls of his name behind him.

When he pulled into his driveway, he wiped away the tears that had fallen on the drive home. He’d been so stupid! Of course Kyle would be cruel. He didn’t get what he wanted so he had to humiliate Alex as punishment.

Alex checked his messages, needing to talk to his friend as soon as possible. He let out a breath when he saw he had a message, finding a bit of comfort at the thought.

When he opened it, however, the tears returned.

_ I know who you are now and I’m so sorry but I can’t meet you. I can’t do this anymore. Good luck, Alex. I know you’ll be okay. _

Alex sobbed and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. The only light in this miserable fucking tunnel was gone.

He'd never felt so alone.

*************

The next day he stayed home from school, too afraid of the stares and the laughter to go in.

He was perfectly content in his blanket cocoon listening to Panic and bursting into tears every hour or so. 

At some point he must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes he screamed in surprise after coming face to face with Isobel. 

“Ew don’t scream at me!” She slapped him on the arm. 

“What? You scared the shit out of me!” Alex put his hand on his chest for effect but that just gave Isobel ammo to roll her eyes.

“Well maybe if you turned Brendon down you’d hear me.”

Alex shifted on the bed knowing Isobel was coming in for the snuggle. She was a badass, not to be messed with, but the lady liked her cuddles.

“No one who matters cares, Alex.” He put his head on top of hers where it was resting on his shoulder. “Not that you need a bodyguard but I’ll literally kill anyone who bothers you.”

Alex nodded, fighting back the lump that rose in his throat. “I know.”

Isobel shifted so she could look him in the eye. “This is what we’re gonna do. The group is coming here for pizza and movies. We’re gonna gossip and laugh and make fun of Max when he gets ridiculous in front of Liz.”

Alex laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Love you.”

He could feel her smile against his chest. “Love you.”

***********

That night had been the fun he needed. Not only did Iz, Max and Liz come over but so did Rosa and Maria. Guerin had to work.

After watching Liz’s pick, _When Harry Met Sally_ , and after Liz suddenly had a headache with Max offering to drive her home, Rosa jokingly asked, “so you got a fella there, Manes?”

Alex paused, soda part way to his mouth. He sighed and said, “well I thought I did. You know, the guy in the messages.”

Isobel’s mouth dropped. “Did he stop talking to you?”

Alex shrugged. “I can’t blame him really. He didn’t need to get outed along with me.”

“You have to sweep him off his feet like Harry did!”

Rosa was standing now, arms wild, pointing at the T.V. “He crashes a party to get the girl! You could do something big, too! Something that shows you can be confident enough for the both of you, you know?”

Alex laughed and shook his head. “No big parties scheduled, though. But thank you for the tip.”

That earned him a pillow to the face.

“Wait, she’s got a point.” Isobel rose up to her knees, moving closer to Alex. “Some big, grand gesture might work.”

Alex just shook his head. “I’m not outing him. He’s not ready and I need to deal with it.”

“You could post something online but meet him alone.”

Everyone turned to look at Maria who was sprawled out on the floor. 

“I thought you were asleep!” Rosa practically jumped on her. 

Maria gave her a playful shove and sat up. “Seriously. Profess your love on like Instagram or something but then meet him somewhere so no one but you knows who he is.”

Alex laughed. “Meet him where? There’s no such thing as privacy in this place!”

Isobel wiggled her eyebrows. “You could always meet at the museum. Quiet and dark.”

“Yes! Alien Fest is next week! That’s perfect!” Rosa was right in Alex's space now, too.

Alex shook his head finally realizing his friends were serious. “No. No way! He doesn’t want anything to do with me! I’m not putting myself out there again just to be stomped on!”

Maria grimaced. “I thought you said you knew the guy?”

“I do!” Alex practically screeched. “I think I love him for fuck sake!”

He snapped his jaw shut after that, in complete disbelief that  that  flew out of his mouth.

“You’ve gotta try, Alex.” Isobel wrapped herself around him, Rosa following suit.

He sighed dramatically. “I’ll think about it.”

The girls all screamed and tackled him. He couldn’t help but laugh with them.

**********

_ Dear students of Roswell High, _

_ As we get ready to graduate and start over once again, I figure it’s the perfect time for me to finally embrace who I am. Even though someone else got to it first, I still want to be able to say it out loud and for myself. I’m not ashamed or afraid or in hiding. I wanted to wait until college but I don’t really see why now. I have amazing friends who support me and who helped me realize that I’m still me. This is a big change and I’m pretty scared but I’m still me.  _

_ So...without further ado. _

_ I’m gay. _

_ And I’m in love.  _

_ You know who you are. I know you’re afraid and I will never pressure you. But I love you and I miss you and I’m really hoping you feel the same. _

_ I’m playing in the band at Alien Fest (band geek but a kickass drummer, thank you very much) and still want to meet you. I’ll be in the museum at 7. If you don’t come, I get it and I wish you nothing but the best. But if you do come, I promise to give you all the love and acceptance I have. _

_ Remember friends, be proud of who you are. I know I am. _

_ Love, Alex _

*************

He was shitting himself. He’d never messed up so much in his life, barely able to focus on the music in front of him and getting a nasty side-eye from Ms. Peters.

Finally the performance was over and he met up with his own personal pep team. They all offered words of advice and love, giving hugs and kisses and little squeals of excitement.

He headed to the museum about 6:45 walking slower than a sloth. He used the slow-motion stroll to think of every possible scenario this night could bring, mainly the negative ones.

As he stared up at the marquee, though, he decided he really had nothing to lose. If he didn’t show up, they’d had a great friendship and he’d helped Alex come to terms with being gay.

If he did show up, well. It could be the start of a whole new story.

He walked in and glanced around, noting only a few people wandering around the exhibit, far too old to be the one. 

With his hands in his pockets, he sat down on a bench, eyes firmly on his boots. A buzzing in his pocket made him jump. He dug out his phone, hands shaking with nerves, and was shocked to find a text from Valenti.

A simple _I'm so sorry_. 

Alex wasn't ready to forgive quite yet. But one day he would be.

Time ticked by. 7 became 7:30 and 7:30 became 8. When his watch said 8:15 Alex had decided that was long enough. 

With a dejected sigh, Alex stood and headed back out to the entrance, eyes firmly on the floor.

That’s why he didn’t notice someone sprinting through the doors. 

With an “oof” Alex got the wind knocked out of him but was caught by a strong arm before he hit the ground.

“You alright?”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, Guerin, I’m fine. Nice catch.”

Alex straightened out his coat and took one more glance around. It really had been a romantic thought.

“I was just on my way out. I’ll see you later though.” Alex gave a small smile and started to move.

“Alex?”

He turned back around, waiting to see what Michael wanted.

But the other boy didn’t say anything else. He just moved closer, put both hands on Alex’s face and kissed the air from his lungs.

Alex’s eyes went wide and his muscles went stiff. He pushed away and looked Michael in the eye.

“What are you doing? Are you making fun of me?”

The horrified look on Michael’s face was enough to show Alex that wasn’t the case. “No! God no, Alex! It’s me.”

Alex was frozen. He never told his friends but he had hoped, he thought stupidly, that it might be Michael.

“Seriously? You’re Alienscrap47?”

Michael laughed and nodded. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I got stuck talking to people and then Ms. Peters caught me...”

Alex laughed. “But you’re here now.”

Guerin moved in close again, slowly lifting his arms to Alex’s waist. “I’m here now.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, playing with the soft curls there. They leaned towards each other, forehead touching.

“Are you happy it’s me?” He’d never heard Michael sound so unsure.

Alex lifted his head and kissed him, soft and gentle. “More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on tumblr at scottt190 :)


End file.
